Lo que nos permitimos
by Annabelle Vinters
Summary: Ella no ha nacido para ser guerrera, ni para entrar a la realeza, sin embargo se irá transformando en una de las combatientes indispensables para Sindria y para los ojos de su Rey. [SinbadxOC]


A medida que pasaban los días ella dejaba de preguntarse si lo que había visto era real o no, pensaba que al fin de cuentas esas miradas que se intercambiaron eran solo parte de su imaginación, o tal vez no, pero siendo así no iban a significar nada, después de todo ella sabía que él era así y se culpaba por permitirse llegar a tener tal interés. Recordó lo primero que pasó por su mente tras su primer encuentro en Balbadd: "el es tal y como las historias lo cuentan". El interés que él profesaba por la princesa Kou no podía ser real, sabía que debía haber algo más allá de eso, aunque según Yam, sus encuentros con mujeres habían disminuido significativamente desde que regresó de su visita diplomática al país de esa princesa.

Delia no había dejado de entrenar ni un solo día que su cuerpo se lo permitiera desde que comenzó su educación marcial, sabía que siempre había algo más por hacer y estaba agradecida con Ja'far por haberle señalado ciertos aspectos que debía mejorar, en una forma sus estilos de combate se parecían y ella tomaba muy enserio sus recomendaciones. Se sentía muy orgullosa de sus avances y de lo que pudo encontrar en sí tras su primera experiencia de combate real, sonreía cada vez que recordaba lo que su cuerpo y mente eran capaces de lograr, pero sabía que no era suficiente para destacar, no tenía la fuerza de un Fanalis, ni las habilidades de un mago, mucho menos la ventaja que le daba tener un Djinn de su lado y se arrepentía de no haber marchado en búsqueda de una mazmorra junto a su hermano cuando era más joven, sin embargo no descartaba que fuera a conseguir uno en algún momento.

Al finalizar su sesión, decidió ir a la playa un rato, el movimiento de las olas sobre su cuerpo siempre le ayudaba a relajar sus músculos, pero decidió pasar antes por el jardín para buscar a Alibaba a quién encontró charlando con la princesa Kougyoku, sonrío al verlo feliz charlando con ella, ya que su amigo no era muy popular entre las mujeres pensaba que algo de compañía femenina lo haría mejorar en este sentido, pero al ver a Sinbad acercándose a ellos por el lado opuesto al que ella se encontraba su rostro se ensombreció, tal vez ella no era la idea de compañía femenina que ninguno de los dos necesitaba, al menos sus habilidades como guerreras estaban mejorando. Subsecuentemente sucedió algo que la sumió en un estado de tristeza, pues Sinbad había desafiado a la princesa a una demostración de sus habilidades con sus respectivos Djinn y Delia pensó que ni siquiera en eso podía darle la talla a un hombre como el Rey.

Aborreció sus pensamientos y se sintió terriblemente culpable por haberse llevado hasta allá, ella sabía que valía mucho como mujer y como guerrera, se recordó que Sinbad no era alguien que ella quisiera tener a su lado, aunque él lo quisiera y como fingiendo seguridad se acercó a Ja'far para observar la demostración, la cual fue espectacular, pues los poderes de ambos eran extraordinarios.

Decidió continuar con su plan original de ir a la playa y en esos momentos en los que no quería saber de nadie, su lugar favorito era una playa que quedaba al costado oriental de la isla mayor, no era concurrida pues para llegar ahí se debía pasar por un camino enredado. Al llegar allí se quitó la ropa y se sumergió en las saladas aguas para que entre los minerales y el suave movimiento pudieran curar su cuerpo y su vanidad. El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte y con esto sabía que era momento de regresar a casa, pero cuando se dio la vuelta se llevó la sorpresa de que Sinbad se encontraba observándola sentado en la arena, ella lo miró con el agua hasta el cuello, agradecida de que lo único que él pudiera haber visto de ella hubiera sido su espalda, no dijo nada.

\- Éste es uno de mis lugares favoritos en toda la isla mayor, nunca se lo había comentado a nadie porque quería que permaneciera para mí, sin embargo parece que lo hallaste fácilmente – Ella seguía perpleja – el agua de mar relaja los músculos como ninguna otra, dormirás como un ángel esta noche, vine acá pues siempre después de hacer uso de las habilidades del Djinn mi cuerpo termina exhausto.

\- Si me lanzas mi túnica inferior puedes entrar conmigo

Él la tenía en sus manos en todo momento y con un hábil movimiento ella pudo agarrarla sin revelar nada más de su cuerpo, se ató las cuerdas de su túnica inferior y pudo sentir el movimiento que generaba el cuerpo de él al acercarse, sin embargo fue prudente en su distancia.

\- Parece que no somos tan diferentes tu y yo después de todo – Le dijo Sinbad con sus ojos fijos en el atardecer

\- Has encontrado un par de coincidencias pero no es suficiente para decir que nos parecemos – él permaneció en silencio – Me alegra que su majestad haya encontrado una digna oponente para practicar sus habilidades – lo dijo sonriendo muy a su pesar.

\- Kougyoku es una guerrera muy poderosa, es muy joven y ya ha encontrado dominar sus habilidades de forma muy interesante - Delia trató de mantener su postura, pero las bondadosas palabras de él a ella le pesaron en el corazón, por eso sabía que debía marcharse, su orgullo se lo pedía – he visto que has tomado los consejos de Ja'far y los has usado para mejorar.

\- Ja'far es muy hábil y tu lo mantienes muy ocupado, tengo suerte de tener su consejo de vez en cuando.

\- Si lo deseas puedo pedirle que saque un tiempo para entrenar contigo, te podrías beneficiar de su experiencia.

\- Sería una buena idea – lo dijo mientras salía del agua y le permitía a Sinbad dar un vistazo de sus curvas antes de ponerse la túnica seca – Kougyoku te tiene a ti como maestro y yo tendré a Ja'far – Ella no lo había notado, pero ahora él se encontraba frente a ella, con su pecho desnudo y peligrosamente cerca.

\- Tú eres quién me tiene a mi – le dijo manteniendo su postura y la distancia que le permitía la diferencia de estatura, ella lo miró a los ojos por un instante y se dio la vuelta al notar que se había sonrojado, se marchó lentamente y le dijo en voz suave, apenas perceptible a la distancia en la que él se encontraba: no, no es cierto.


End file.
